Reencontros
by Contadora
Summary: Kaname, Sousuke e Weber começam suas viagens até a rússia para resgatar Kyoko e Mao das mãos do Tigre Branco. Depois de ser agente duplo, Sagara e os outros recebem a ajuda inesperada: Tessa. ------ cap. 5 postado
1. Prólogo Confusão

* * *

**CAPÍTULO - 01**

* * *

**CONFUSION**

_(confusão)_

Kaname-san e Kyoko-san saem tranquilamente da sala de aula. Ao passarem por um corredor com janelas por toda sua extensão do lado direito, Kyoko fala:

- Ai ai, acho que vo acabar repetido por causa daqueles problemas de física... – com a expressão preocupada e com um dedo em seu queixo.  
- Que isso Kyoko-san... - Fala andando pelo corredor cheio de alunos e barulho. – Diz Kaname tentando confortá-la.  
**-**Gostaria de entender bem os problemas assim como você, Ka-chan!  
Kaname olha de esguelha para a amiga e diz:  
- Passa lá em casa que eu te explico a matéria.  
- Obrigada! - diz com muita alegria antes de entrarem no pátio central do colégio e se depararem com uma imensa multidão. Ouve-se gritos.  
**-**O que está acontecendo aqui?! - fala e empurra as pessoas na sua frente para ter uma melhor visão. Kyoko a segue no seu encalço.  
-_...não o deixe escapar! Peguem __**ele**__!_  
-_...amarrem-no!!_  
Kaname escuta, ainda tentando se desvencilhar das pessoas em sua finalmente consegue uma visão boa do que está acontecendo, encontra um Sousuke Imobilizado pelos lutadores de karatê do colégio.  
**- SOUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**.- grita enfurecida. Kyoko-san finalmente a alcança e diz:  
**- **Ele não aprende mesmo, né Ka-chan?


	2. Amargas Lembranças

* * *

**CAPÍTULO - 02**

* * *

**BITTER MEMORIES **

(_Amargas memórias_)

Sousuke, Ka-chan e Kyoko estão no apartamento de Ka-chan. Mais precisamente na sala. Há um fraco vento passando pelo recinto, já que as cortinhas azuis balançam em um compasso sonolento. Já está escurecendo e algumas vertente amarelas, laranjas e vermelhas dão o tom no céu. Algumas nuvens pretas e cinzas indicam que logo gotículas d'água vão cair. Sagara-san está sentado no sofá, à sua direita, Ka-chan esfrega em seu braço um punhado de algodão cheio de um líquido curativo. À sua esquerda, Kyoko-san brinca com um videogame e olha fixamente para a televisão ligada. Em frente,também , ao Sagara-san, um banquinho azul sustenta uma caixinha de primeiros socorros a qual está aberta.  
- Quando que você vai me dizer o motivo daquilo há agora pouco? - pergunta casualmente Kaname enquanto esfrega o punhado de algodão.  
-..... - ele olha pra baixo - _poderia pedir pra ela....sair um pouquinho? - sussurra.  
Kaname olha para o alto e avista Kyoko-san entretida no videogame. Então ela se lembra das mochilas no quarto e na matéria que tinha que explicar a ela.  
- Kyoko-san.... - começa - .....você poderia pegar o livro da matéria que você estava com dificuldade?  
A outra garota a fita e larga o joystick no chão.  
- Bem lembrado Ka-chan! - e se levanta - Com essa confusão toda acabei me esquecendo! - e vai em direção ao quarto da anfitriã.  
- Então Sousuke... pode começar a falar. - diz cruzando os braços,logo após a retirada da amiga do recinto.  
- Vi um homem apontando uma arma em sua direção quando você passava pelo corredor com a Kyoko-san. - responde em um fôlego só.  
Kaname congela.  
-Q-q-quê?! - guincha.  
- Mas quando ele percebeu que eu o vi, correu. Fui atrás, mas esbarrei numas garotas e fiz elas caírem no chão. Aí deu aquela confusão toda, porque acabou destruído um trabalho de maquete que tavam carregando.  
Ninguém fala nada. De repente, quebrando aquele silêncio, um grito proveniente do quarto da ka-chan.  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sagara-san e Chidori-san levantam-se que nem raio e correm até o quarto de Chidori. Sousuke chuta a porta e empunha uma arma pronta para atirar no primeiro suspeito que ver pela frente. Sua visão do quarto não é nada boa: Um homem encapuzado utilizando uma roupa de ninja segura Kyoko-san pelo pescoço e a imobiliza com uma adaga perto da artéria carótida. A garota sua frio e olha desesperada para os dois adolescentes que acabaram de entrar no quarto.  
-_Ka-chan...Sagara-kun....._ - diz num suspiro de voz - _socorro...._  
-Kyoko-san! - Exaspera Chidori-san, levando a mão ao rosto. Pequenas lágrimas enchem os cantos dos seus olhos.  
-Cala a boca _garotinha_, eu não vou _matá-la_ só quero trazer um recado para o garoto ai. - e direciona o olhar para o Sousuke, que aponta a arma para o homem.  
- O que _você_ quer? - rebate Sagara - Tenho uma _Desert Eagle_ recheada de balas para estourar os seus miolos e você só tem uma Adaga Chinesa prestes a cortar a garganta da garota.  
- E?  
- E daí que está em desvantagem: posso te matar antes mesmo que corte a garganta dela. - diz sem mover um músculo e preparando a arma para o disparo.- _solte-a_....._**agora**_.  
O homem a sua frente ri.  
-O que foi?  
-Bem você acha mesmo que eu ia chegar aqui sozinho? - nisso um homem também vestido uma roupa de ninja chega por trás de Kaname e a imobiliza com uma pistola semi-automática de cor dourada com um emblema. É a cabeça de um tigre branco.  
Sousuke olha pra trás e aponta a arma para o novo homem que surgiu.  
- Quem é você?!  
- Ora, ora parece que o _Kasshin_ esquece facilmente as pessoas...- ri. - O Tigre Branco não vai gostar nada nada....  
- Tigre branco?! - fala Kaname. - O que é isso Sousuke?!  
- Ah... esse é o novo nome do seu namoradinho _garota_? - pergunta acariciando a face de Kaname com o rosto. - Se você não pelo chefinho, acho que eu te _comia todinha_.... - e lambe a bochecha dela. Kaname revira os olhos com nojo.  
- O que vocês querem aqui?! - grita Sousuke.

-O que eu quero? - indaga rindo, passando com a mão esquerda pelo abdômen de Kaname. - ..._delícia_. Eu tenho inveja de _você_.  
-Não mude assunto! - diz Sagara quase atirando nele, tamanha é a sua raiva.  
-_Ka-chan...._ - choraminga Kyoko-san.  
O homem que está imobilizando pára de acariciar Kaname, para alívio da mesma, e diz:  
-Está bem, vou dar o recado. - nesse momento, Sagara percebe que ele tem uma tatuagem de cobra na têmpora esquerda. - O _Tigre Branco_ quer te ver em menos de um mês na Garganta Quebrada.  
- Há! Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! Eu nem sei quem é esse Tigre Branco!  
- Tsc-tsc. Ele não vai gostar nada de ver que você o esqueceu.... - diz o primeiro ninja- que - apareceu.  
- _Sousuke_.....o que está acontecendo? - diz Kaname num fio de voz.  
- Não está acontecendo nada _doçura_. Seu namoradinho só esqueceu-se de uma pessoa muito importante para ele estar aqui agora, com _você_. - diz ao pé do ouvido. Kaname faz cara de nojo. Uma veia salta da testa de Sagara, tamanha é a raiva da provocação. - Não tente nada garoto. Senão uma das duas garotas vai morrer.  
- Você disse que não podia matar.  
- Disse que não podia matar por _diversão_. Mas por defesa, posso sim.  
-Sousuke!  
-Calma Chidori! - exaspera o garoto.  
- Bom... não tenho mas tempo a perder. Já demos o nosso recado. E é melhor você se lembrar quem é _Tigre Branco_ e ir até a _Garganta Quebrada_. - diz o segundo-ninja-que-apareceu.  
- Já disse que não vou a lugar nenhum!  
- Ah vai sim. - rebate o ninja tatuado.  
- Como?  
- Levaremos a outra menina conosco - e aponta para Kyoko-san. o ninja que a prende faz um movimento brusco que a faz desmaiar. Ele a pega e vai em direção à janela do quarto. Sagara-san não perde tempo e dispara, mas erra por pouco. O outro ninja força ainda mais a adaga no pescoço de Chidori.

- Não faça nada garoto. Senão sua _namoradinha_ morre. - e se esfrega ainda mais na garota. - E eu não quero isso. Seria uma pena desperdiçar tamanha beleza.-Sagara-kun! - exaspera Chidori tentando se desvencilhar do homem.  
-Não vou te chatear mais _querida_, vou embora.- e vai andando em direção do homem que carrega Kyoko-san, na janela. - Não tente nada. Você já sabe. - O primeiro-ninja pula para fora da janela. O segundo-ninja pula da janela mas antes joga um "discreto" beijinho no ar para Kaname, que está choramingando de joelhos na parede. Sagara ainda continua a apontar a _Deseart Eagle_ para a janela por alguns instantes, tentando processar o que havia acontecido: "Kyoko-san foi seqüestrada! A mando de um tal de _Tigre Branco_!Por que não fui capaz de apontar e atirar no homem?!Por fiquei nervoso quando aquele ninja tatuado estava dando em cima de Kaname?...._chif...buá..snif_...droga a Kaname está chorando! O que eu faço?! Quem é esse tal de _Tigre Branco_? Tigre Branco.....esse nome...

Flashback

Uma pequena aldeia no meio da Ásia está sendo atacada por bandidos. É no total de umas vintes casas feitas de pedras bem rústicas presas uma nas outras por vigas de madeira toscamente talhadas e postas. Elas são uniformes com algumas variações: algumas flores nos canteiro ou mais de uma janela na frente. Mas no geral são apenas: uns degraus na frente, logo defronte a eles, uma sacada e uma porta e uma janela. A vielas, que dividem as casas são estreitas e feitas de terra batida. Na parte mais alta do povoado, uma ligeira elevação mais pro noroeste, as casas vão ficando mais rústicas: apenas pedaços de peles de Bisão sobrepostas sustentados por vigas de madeiras. Só possuem uma entrada, as tendas. De lá dá para perceber o estrago que os bandidos estão fazendo: labaredas de fogo avançam para todos os lados, destruindo e queimando tudo o que vem pela frente. No céu, altas labaredas dão o tão avermelhado ao início da noite. O calor é insuportável. Gritos de pessoas, cavalos dos bandidos e das chamas ecoam. Se as pessoas não morrem pelas chamas, os bandidos a matam com a espada e armas. Mas no meio disso tudo, uma mãe desesperada...

... tenta colocar seus dois filhos, um parecendo ter uns oito anos com as roupas e pele cheias de foligem e sujeira, e o mais novo, de uns três anos, no cavalo. Ambos vestem calças, camisas e corpetes em tons de cinza, bege e preto, mas com a fumaça parecem ter a mesma cor: cinza. O cavalo é marrom e carrega consigo umas bolsas com o necessário para a fuga. Eles estão nos fundos da casa, no estábulo, que já está quase sendo pego pelas labaredas que avançam como uma fera faminta, querendo saciar sua fome com sangue e carne humana. Dois cavalos estão prontos para viajar, mas a mulher que veste um vestido e avental, prefere que seus filhos vão primeiro. Seus cavalos castanho-escuros estão revoltos, conseqüência do que está ocorrendo. Sons de cascos de cavalos podem ser ouvidos: é o animal defronte a ela ficando nervoso.  
-Filho leve seu irmão para fora daqui! RÁPIDO! - diz ajeito as pressas a sela e ajeitando-os no dorso do animal.  
- Mas mãe! - diz o maior segurando com firmeza as rédeas no eqüino, fazendo-o relinchar. O irmão menor agarra-o pela cintura, fincando de costas para a cabeça do animal.  
-Filho vá! Fuja!  
-E você?!E a mana?!  
-Eles já a capturaram!  
-Não se preocupem, encontrarei vocês daqui a uma semana no vilarejo por de trás das grandes colinas brancas! Siga sempre para o sul.  
-Certo.  
- Agora, vá! - e nisso dá um tapa na traseira do cavalo, incitando. Ele, já assustado com o calor e foligem, começa a correr, saindo do estábulo, levando consigo as duas crianças. A Mulher se perde em pensamentos, observando eles desaparecerem de vista. Foi com um estalido do telhado que ela percebe que as chamas tinham alcançado o estábulo. Rapidamente ela monta no animal que estava um pouco atrás do que tinha saindo há poucos minutos. Também carrega umas bolsas cheias de suprimento do lado e atrás da sela.  
A mulher puxa as rédeas do animal e incita-o a correr. O bicho relincha e sai em disparada.  
- Encontrarei vocês, meu filhos... Ou não me chamarei mais Katrina... - pensa em voz alta enquanto monta.

Katrina cavalga por durante alguns minutos, até ter certeza que saiu do campo de visão dos invasores. Do alto de uma colina, escondida por entre a relva, ela observa sua filha, Celina, ser colocada à força numa sela de cavalo juntamente com uma mulher, supostamente um dos invasores. Está começando a noite e o frio começa a chegar. Ela dá uma última olha em sua filha, como se estivesse gravando sua feição cheia de foligem e arranhões. Uma tímida lágrima desce pelo seu rosto a qual é limpo instantaneamente.  
-Vamos Katrina! Seus filhos estão lhe esperando do outro lado da grandes colinas brancas... Celina, minha filha, sua mãe vai te resgatar, mas primeiro precisa de reforços. Agüente firme. - nisso gira as rédeas e se embrenha na relva, desaparecendo, assim como seus filhos anteriormente.

-Fim do flash back-

-Nossa Sousuke! Não sabia disso! - diz Kaname, sentada em cima do colchão. Sagara-san está sentado numa cadeira de secretária do quarto da menina.  
-... - olhando para o chão.  
-Mas até agora, não entendi quem é esse Tigre Branco e o que aconteceu com a sua mãe e irmãos.  
- Tigre Branco é um mercenário muito conhecido na época. Trabalhava para a máfia Russa, durante a Guerra Fria. E como os Russos estavam em rixa com os EUA, procuravam meios de superá-los em armamentos. Então ele atacou o povoado à procura de um Whispered...  
-_Whispered...?_ Quer dizer que existe outro além de mim?  
- Sim.  
-Quem era o tal do outro Whispered? Ele ainda vive?  
- Era a minha irmã... - "Quê!?", diz Chidori-san. - Foi numa taverna do outro lado do Himalaia que eu descobri a verdade. Chegamos lá depois de duas semanas e minha mãe não tardou em nos encontrar...

-Flashback-

O recinto estava com certa quantidade de fregueses. Uma densa fumaça proveniente dos cigarros pairava pelo ar. Pode-se dizer que a madeira do estabelecimento é muito antiga. Somente uma porta e duas janelas na entrada. Defronte a elas o balcão com as bebidas e uma dúzia de mesas com seus cadeiras.

À direita, uma escada velha levava aos quartos. Sentados nos bancos do balcão, uma mulher e dois meninos, todos com as roupas mais sujas do que o outro, bebericavam e comiam sua ceia. Do lado de fora, uma fina camada de neve cobria o chão. Parecia estar congelando por causa do vento forte.  
-....Yamada, coma sua refeição! Está frio e senão comer vai ficar com fome durante a noite. - diz a mulher.  
-Mas o nii-san...  
-Não bote a culpa no seu irmão mais velho.  
O menino mais novo olha de cara emburrada para mãe que por sua vez olha de esguelha para o seu filho mais velho.  
- Então que dizer que pegaram a mana?  
Yamada pára de comer para prestar a atenção na conversa do restante da sua família.  
- Por quê? - indaga o nii-san para a mãe.  
- Por umas pessoas lá do norte a querem....  
- PorrrrrkÊ mamaim? - pergunta Yamada de boca cheia. Katrina o reprova, mas responde a pergunta do nii-san.  
- Porque sua irmã é uma Whispered, filho.  
- O que é isso, mãe? - Yamada indaga.

-Fim do flashback-

-...é uma pessoa que faz coisas muito poderosas. - diz Sagara-kun, mexendo com os dedos da mão.  
- Vocês nunca mais souberam do paradeiro dela? - pergunta Kaname.  
-Pelo o que eu sei, ela foi para Moscou.  
- Isso foi quando?  
- Quando melhoramos um pouco a nossa saúde mental e saímos para procurar a nee-san, e isso foi depois de quase um ano da invasão. Durante esse tempo e minha mãe conseguiu um emprego naquela mesma taverna que ficamos instalados e juntos dinheiro para a empreitada. Durante ela, Yamada foi morto por uns ladrões que encontramos pelo caminho.  
- Sinto muito, Sagara-san...  
- Não precisava Chidori, mas eu agradeço. Então depois disso, minha mãe ficou maluca porque não conseguia encontrar a nee-san e tinha perdido Yamada. Não durou muito e veio a falecer. Dai fiquei sem rumo e comecei a vagar pela Ásia. - Sagara-san, você nunca se perguntou onde sua irmã estaria?  
- Lógico, mas é muito improvável que tenha sobrevivido aos métodos russos.  
Nesse momento, o telefone de Sagara-san toca. Ele atende.  
-Alô..?

-_...bip...bip....Sagara-san, vi uma movimentação estranha da casa da Kaname..._  
-Ah é você Mao. - diz Sagara. Kaname por sua vez fica pensativa.  
-_ Lógico! Quem você esperava que fosse?!...Recebi um comunicado da Mithril. Estão dizendo que um tal de Tigre Branco está querendo te ver... o que está havendo ai?_  
-Mao você não vai acreditar...  
- _Estão aproveite e me diga durante a viagem para a Ilha Merida. E leve consigo a Kaname também. Câmbio desligo...bip...bip_......tu.....tu.....tu.  
Sagara-san retira lentamente o celular do ouvido como se estivesse processando o que tinha acabado de ouvir.  
- O que houve? - pergunta Kaname.  
- Querem a nossa presença na Ilha Merida. - Kaname abre ainda mais os olhos, em choque.

-Como a-assim Sagara-kun? - pergunta Kaname ao se levantar da onde estava e encarando o garoto.  
- A Mao disse que viu aqueles caras que invadiram seu quarto saírem pela janela. - a garota leva a mão à cabeça. - Além disso a Mithril pediu a nossa presença imediata na Ilha Merida.  
-Será que eles sabem alguma coisa a respeito dos seqüestradores?  
-Talvez, mas só saberemos se formos lá. - diz olhando para o chão.  
-Quando é que vamos ir?  
- A Mao não disse nada. Desligou antes. Devo receber algo sobre isto no meu computador.  
Nesse momento o celular de Sousuke toca. Ele pega o aparelho e confere quem está ligando. Ele entra em choque porque não é nenhum dos telefones de sua agenda.  
- Que foi Sousuke? - pergunta Chidori-san.  
Sousuke ignora a garota e atende o aparelho mesmo assim.  
-Alô?  
-_....parece que a sua organização está mantendo contato com você, garoto..._ - diz uma voz muito diferente do que a dos seqüestradores. - _....fique esperto..._  
- Quem é você! O que quer?! - vocifera.  
-_... é assim que você fala comigo? Cuidado ou senão suas amiguinhas vão ver a morte rapidinho.... e não é isso que você não?_  
- Amigas? Você só pegou uma pessoa! E com que base você pode afirmar que estou mantendo contados?  
- O que está acontecendo Sousuke? - pergunta Kaname que recebe um movimento de 'espera' do garoto.  
-_...primeiro...abaixe o tom de voz moleque.... segundo... digamos que peguei também uma bela jovem asiática, de cabelos curtos...._ - nisso uma forte pancada pode ser ouvida, seguido por um grito feminino bem particular.  
-Mao...não...  
-_ Ah esse é o nome dessa deusa aqui...._  
-Solte-as!  
-_ Você NÃO está em posição de comando aqui garoto.... seja mais uma vez mal educado e só acabará vendo pedaços espalhados dela pela cidade._  
-Está bem. Diga o que quer.  
-_Agora estamos falando a mesma língua....Escute, quero que você arranje um jeito de vir para o interior da China sem que a sua organização perceba._  
-Você quer que eu seja um agente duplo?  
-_Sim._  
-....

-_Você não tem o que escolher. Ou você aceita ou elas morrem...é muito simples._  
-O que eles querem? - pergunta Kaname novamente.  
-Quero ter certeza que vocês pegaram realmente a Mao. Ela não se deixa pegar...  
-_Humm... está bem, isto é aceitável moleque...._ - nisso um barulho de pessoa sendo arrastada é ouvido. Um 'fala ae' pode ser escutado do outro lado da linha.  
-Mao é você? - pergunta Sousuke receoso.  
-_....Sagara-san...não venha.....contate com a Mithril.....PAM-PAM..._  
-MAO!  
-_ Parece que ela falou demais...._

-_ Agora vamos continuar a nossa amigável conversa..... como eu estava dizendo, o Tigre Branco quer te ver imediatamente na China_  
-Mas como?!

-_ No seu devido tempo, você saberá, só mantenha seu celular consigo para o contato moleque....bip-bip_  
- Espere! Não desliga!- grita o garoto ao telefone - Ei!  
- O que houve Sousuke?!

O garoto se joga na cadeira novamente, sem saber o que fazer. '_Mao....Kyoko... todas elas foram pegas!...Não!_

-----X-----X-----

-Então quer dizer que um dos Subordinados do Tigre Branco também conseguiram pegar a Mao, e que não querem que a Mithril saiba nada sobre isso? - analisa Kaname, depois que o garoto disse a ela tudo o que tinha acontecido e conversado no telefone.  
- Sim. - responde Sagara-san.  
- Mas o que vamos fazer, se a Mithril quer a nossa presença na Ilha ,Merida exatamente sobre isso?  
- Não sei, mas acho melhor irmos à Ilha para não dar suspeitas.  
-.....concordo.  
Nesse momento, ninguém mais fala. Um silêncio sepulcral reina. Somente o barulho do ventilador ligado, dos poucos carros na rua, devido às altas horas da noite e a cortina balançando podem ser escutados. Sagara parece refletir sobre o acontecido e olha, como de costume para o chão e de esguelha. Kaname morde a manga da blusa, refletindo também sobre o ocorrido.  
- Sousuke. Acho que tenho uma boa solução para isso. - fala Kaname depois de uns quinze minutos pensativa.

- Então diga Kaname. - diz Sousuke.  
- Como você Sagara-kun disse, temos que ir até a ilha-base. Quando forem perguntar para nós sobre o acontecido, vamos dizer que eram só bandidos querendo jóias, dinheiro.  
-Ou seja, ladrões comuns?  
-Sim. Então, eles devem nos liberar depois do interrogatório.  
-E se eles não nos liberarem depois disso?  
-Fugiremos de lá.  
- Está doida? Não dá para fugir da Mithril em sua própria base! - diz articulando com as mãos no ar, ainda sentado na cadeira de secretária da garota.  
- E eu sou uma _Whispered_. Sei que vamos conseguir. Aliais, ainda nem temos certeza se a Mithril vai nos prender por muito tempo na ilha. - diz Kaname cruzando as pernas.  
- Está bem, continue.  
A garota então pigarreia.  
- Depois, quando voltarmos, compraremos as passagens de avião com outros nomes e viajaremos até a China.  
- Mas com que dinheiro?  
- Venderei algumas coisas minhas. - diz naturalmente.  
-Kaname! Você não pode se enrolar financeiramente!  
- E deixar minha melhor amiga morrer! NUNCA! - diz encarando o garoto que leva um susto, tamanha a mudança de humor dela.  
Sousuke deixa suas costas caírem no apoio da cadeira. Parece cansado e prestes a ceder à idéia de Kaname. Ele está de olhos fechados e leva o dedo indicador e o polegar à testa e a massageia, pensativo.  
- E então? - pergunta receosa, a garota.  
-...... - ele então abre os olhos e a encara - ....está bem, eu concordo com a sua idéia, mas quanto às passagens, acho que posso arranjá-las. Então guarde o dinheiro para os suprimentos. Mas, fique sabendo que vamos lidar com gente barra pesada.  
- Eu já sei disso Sagara-san.  
- Então vamos lá.- e nisso levanta da cadeira. A garota o segue pelo olhar.

* * *


	3. A Perspectiva

* * *

**CAPÍTULO - 03**

* * *

**THE BRIEFING**

_(A pespectiva)_

Uma frota de oito aviões Hércules passavam pela aquela parte do oceano pacífico. Estava prestes a amanhecer e lá do alto era visível isto: o céu estava dividido por uma fina e suave sobreposição dos tons amarelo, laranja, vermelho, azul, roxo e azul-escuro. Parece uma verdadeira batalha entre o bem e o mal. Algumas nuvens pairam por ali. Num desses aviões, numas das cabines fechadas por um pedaço de tecido preso no teto, Kaname tenta dormir um pouco numa das quatro beliches presentes no recinto. Nele destaca-se a cor cinza-esverdeado. A GAROTA está na beliche da direita e em cima. Sousuke está sentado com as pernas cruzadas na beliche abaixo dela. Ele segura entre as pernas, um pequeno mapa do interior da China. Parece estar extremamente cansado devido às preparações. Mas sua mente vaga para muito longe dali. Seus olhos vagarosamente passam de um ponto ao outro, indicando sua total abstração do que está em volta. De repente, por causa de uma mudança de posição da Kaname na beliche de cima, ele desperta do transe abstrativo.  
-Hum quê? - sussurra antes de se deparar onde estava e a causa do ruído. Porém logo depois, seu transe volta a dominá-lo. Parece que sua mente está adorando ficar alheia de si própria. A garota de cima parece ter finalmente conseguido vencer a batalha em busca de sono e começa a ressonar. E com esse som que o garoto vai devagarzinho fechando as pálpebras e adentra num sono muito profundo e restaurador. O pequeno mapa em suas pernas, é deixado de lado e cai em baixo do corpo mole e sonolento do sargento.

Naquele breve momento de sono, Sousuke dormiu como nunca. Parecia que o medo e a aflição de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo ao redor dele e de Kaname tivesse sumido. Porém assim como o sono veio, ele se foi. Um som bem ao fundo foi chegando aos ouvidos do garoto, e ele em estado de alerta, começou a despertar. Ao abrir os olhos e focalizar quem o tirou do sono, se deparou com uma silhueta familiar. Passado alguns segundos com algum resquício do sono, ele finalmente percebe quem o retirou dele.  
-Weber! - diz exaltado e se lembrando do mapa que estava lendo. Seus olhos se alargam ao reparar que o tal objeto não se encontra em sua beliche, e sim nas mãos de seu amigo.  
- Você pode me explicar o que é isto? E porque que a Mao não veio com vocês?

-Weber, eu posso te explicar. - ele tenta olhar para outros cantos do recinto sem ser para o amigo e finalmente percebe que kaname ainda dorme na beliche de cima. - Mas vamos falar baixo.  
O garoto loiro puxa uma cadeira que estava por ali e se senta.  
-Pode começar a falar Sousuke. Ninguém está sabendo o paradeiro da Mao. Faz dois dias que não falo com ela.  
Sousuke respira fundo e expira. Parece que não vai ter jeito.  
-Ai, ai...  
-O que houve, é grave?  
Sagara o olha e depois muda o foco para onde estava Kaname e se pergunta: _será que estou fazendo a coisa certa? será que não vou me arrepender..._  
- Diga logo Sagara, daqui a pouco vão vir aqui te chamar. Só não vieram aqui porque perceberam que vocês estavam dormindo.  
-M-mas eles não perceberam o mapa, perceberam? - exalta.  
-Não. Pelo menos eu acho isto. - Sagara fica com uma expressão fechada e pensativa.  
-Sem muita demora, quero logo saber!  
-Então não vai ter jeito mesmo. Só espero que você não conte a ninguém... - e começa a dizer tudo o que aconteceu com ele nos últimos dois dias e de seus planos.  
- Nossa! Pobre da Mao. Deve estar muito machucada para ter sido apanhada!  
- É isso que me preocupa. Mas fale baixo, Kaname ainda dorme.  
- AH! Essa dai já está acordado há muito tempo! - nisso, a garota aparece e mostra um sorriso para o garoto oriental.  
- Você conta histórias muito resumidademente Sousuke. Onde está o meio dela?  
- Desde quando você ouve a conversa? - pergunta, sendo pego de surpresa e ficando com um ligeiro rubor na face e um toque que desordenarão motora.  
- Desde o início. E ah! Obrigada por ter se lembrado de mim quando Weber falou alto. - Nisso o rubor do garoto ficou mais visível.  
- Desculpe, mas para mim uma história basta por si só, somente com o Início e o fim.  
- Mas então, Weber, deixa que eu te conte com os detalhes o que aconteceu. - e desce do beliche de cima e se ajeita no de baixo, deixando Sousuke ignorado.  
- 'Ta Bom. Vamos lá. - e ouve tudo o que a garota tem a dizer. No final ele leva as mãos à nuca.

- Nossa! Isso explica muita coisa Kaname-san. - diz coçando a nuca.  
-Sim... - diz Kaname pensativa.  
-E quando que vocês pretendem fazer isso tudo?  
-Logo depois da reunião com o conselho da Mithril. - diz Sousuke num sussurro.  
-Bom,... a Mao é muito minha amiga Sagara-san. Será que não tem uma vaga de atirador de elite nos seus planos? - diz.  
-Não! Não posso te envolver nisso! Não tem nada com relação a você! - vocifera o garoto.  
-Mas a Mao é a minha amiga e eu devo isto a ela. Além disso posso contribuir com as minhas economias nessa viagem....  
-NÃ....  
-Sagara-kun, releve. - começa Kaname. - Talvez seja uma boa idéia levar o Weber conosco na viagem.  
O garoto a encara, como se não acreditasse no que a garota tinha acabado de falar. Ia rebater a afirmação dela quando ela volta a falar.  
-Pense nisso Sagara, é mais uma chance de nós salvarmos a Mao e a Kyoko-san. - diz. Nisso o oriental desvia o olhar para o mapa que está ainda sob domínio de Weber. Uns segundos passam de extremo silêncio e troca de olhares apreensivos quanto à decisão do garoto entre Weber e Kaname.  
- Se você ir, terá que se bancar porque não estava nos nossos planos a entrada sua. - diz finalmente.  
-Não se preocupe. Tenho uma boa quantia guardada. Acho que vai dar.

-'Ta, mas agora acho melhor você voltar pro seu posto antes que alguém perceba algo. - diz Sousuke.  
- Está certo. - nisso ele levanta da cadeira e deixa o mapa nas mãos da garota que agradece.  
-Depois da reunião me mantenha informado sobre o que aconteceu nela e os próximos detalhes. Certo? - pede Weber ao entregar o mapa.  
-Pode deixar Weber. - responde a garota imediatamente.  
Quando o rapaz loiro estava cruzando a porta de entrada para o recinto, um soldado da Mithril, entra e diz em voz alta:  
-A reunião será realizada imediatamente, senhores.  
Sousuke e Kaname trocam olhares por um breve momento. O garoto percebe que kaname já tinha escondido por debaixo das cobertas o mapa. Ele suspira aliviado.  
-Pode deixar. Estamos indo agora também. - diz Sousuke.  
-Poderiam, então, me acompanhar até a sala onde será realizada?  
- Claro. - diz Kaname - Mas será que eu posso trocar e roupa antes?  
Sousuke entende o motivo e nem olha para a garota, esperando a resposta do soldado que está ainda na porta. Este por sua vez entende que não tem nenhum perigo e diz após uma ligeira olhada no recinto, procurando por alguma coisa suspeita. Ao notar nada que comprovasse algo desse tipo, ele fala:  
-Sim, mas o garoto terá que esperar fora do recinto.  
-Claro. - responde Sousuke e sai dali, com o soldado em seu encalço. Ele só escuta um barulho metálico, da porta de fechando à suas costas.

Sousuke e o soldado ficaram no corredor que dá o acesso aos recintos com beliches por alguns instantes. Os quais um silêncio predominou. Passados estes momentos, de novo, um som metálico ele escutado: é a porta sendo aberta e dela surgindo uma kaname com casaco até os pulsos. Ela veste uma saia colegial, uma blusa azul e um casaco perto a cobrindo. Seus cabelos estão soltos e seus pés num tênis.  
-Pronto, já estou pronta. - diz ao sair e fechar a porta.  
- Queiram me seguir. - diz o soldado imediatamente quando dobra seus calcanhares para a direita. Sousuke e Kaname o seguem em seu encalço. Enquanto estavam andando, Kaname percebeu o lugar onde estavam: reparou que logo que saíram dali, um enorme e longo corredor mal iluminado fazia adjacência ao corredor anterior. Ao adentrá-lo reparou ainda mais em seus painéis de antigos presidentes da Mithril e comandantes. Porém, conforme iam andando e entrando em corredores paralelos, Sousuke e Kaname foram se distanciando do soldado. Nisso, Sousuke que estava atrás da garota, pergunta num sussurro à sua orelha:  
-Pretendia esconder o mapa num lugar melhor?  
Kaname se arrepia toda, mas mesmo assim, responde no mesmo fio de voz:  
-Claro.  
Passado essa breve troca de palavras entre os dois, o soldado, pára de fronte a uma singela porta de madeira totalmente entalhada com baixos relevos do símbolo da Mithril. Ela possui duas abas com maçanetas no meio.  
-É aqui. Eles já estão os aguardando. - diz. Nisso, o homem bate na porta. Instantaneamente, um outro soldado, do lado de dentro, abre um feixe da porta e pergunta:  
-O que quer?  
-Venho trazer os 'hóspedes', senhor. - diz, e se retira, deixando Sousuke e Kaname defronte à porta, com um outro soldado os analisando. De lá de dentro, um voz de comando masculina ecoa.  
-Quem são? - pergunta num tom enfático.  
-São os últimos participantes da reunião, senhor. - responde.  
-Deixe-os entrar Tenente.  
Nisso, a porta se abre, revelando um salão relativamente grande e bem iluminado, com inúmeras janelas em sua extensão.

No centro do salão há uma grande mesa redonda com uma dúzia de lugares, todos estão ocupados por homens fardados e com aparência de importante dentro da Mithril. Do lado direito da mesa, Tessa está sentada de braços cruzados e olhando para o chão com uma expressão pensativa. Nas paredes, diversos quadros e esculturas adornam o ambiente. O homem que veio recepcioná-los na porta saiu do caminho, cedendo espaço para os dois adentrarem e logo depois fechou a porta e saiu. Nisso, um homem de barba grisalha e por fazer, com cabelos cortados rente à cabeça, se dirige à Kaname e Sousuke, que ainda não se afastaram dois pés da porta por onde entraram. Kaname olha tudo e a todos como se fosse um computador registrando todas as informações apresentadas a ela. O tal homem veste a farda mais enfeitada de todos: é o que possui o maior número de medalhas na roupa e possui as inscrições: _general_. Quando Kaname passou o olhar na inscrição, enquanto o homem se levantara da cadeira onde estava e veio em sua direção, gelou por completo. Afinal, não seria um simples reunião com a Tessa. Teriam que ser o melhores atores do planeta se quisessem dar continuidade ao plano.  
-Parece que o Sargento Sagara finalmente chegou com a sua protegida. - diz fazendo um gesto de hierarquia. Sousuke o repete instantaneamente.  
-Sim senhor. - responde ao fazê-lo.

-Como foram de viagem? - pergunta e aponta umas duas cadeiras na mesa para se sentarem. Uma do lado da outra a três cadeiras da Tessa que não moveu um músculo.  
-Nas melhores condições, senhor. - responde Sagara e puxa uma Kaname atordoada para sentar-se à mesa com ele.  
-Vamos dar início a reunião, damas e cavalheiros. - diz o mesmo homem-general ao chegar perto da mesa. Nisso, Tessa se ajeita na cadeira e encara Kaname por alguns instantes. A garota encarada, congela e as vozes à sua volta começam a ficar em segundo plano, porque Tessa está encarando-a daquele jeito? _Será que ela sabe de algo? Será que Weber contou alguma coisa? Não....ele não faria algo desse tipo....ou faria?...._  
-.....então naquela noite ouve somente a entrada de alguns ladrões normais, querendo algum dinheiro. - termina de falar Sousuke, quando Kaname volta em si.  
-Mas tem certeza, Sargento? - pergunta um outro oficial do outro lado da mesa de óculos.  
-Sim, senhor.  
-Mas eu lhe pergunto, tem certeza _absoluta/_? Porque uma das nossas oficias de baixo escalão, no informou naquela mesma noite.... como era o seu nome? Bem não importa...  
-Seu nome é Mao, General. - diz Tessa ainda encarando de esguelha Kaname.  
-Bom... continuando, informou a presença de dois homens no para-peito da janela do quarto sua protegida. Também disso por meio de uma gravação de voz que estes indivíduos trajavam certas roupas não afins de meros bandidos.  
-Creio que a oficial Mao estava sendo naquela mesma hora, atacada por bandidos, senhor.  
-Então nega as afirmações de presença estranhas no quarto de sua protegida, Kaname Chidori, certo Sargento? - Pergunta Tessa.  
-Sim senhora. No momento em que entrei no quarto, vi dois bandidos no quarto de Kaname e os afastei imediatamente.  
Há um momento de silêncio.  
-Acho que deveríamos ouvir a sua protegida sobre o caso. - sugere Tessa, encarando-a novamente. Kaname sua frio, procura apoio nos olhos de Sagara que por sua vez entende o recado.

- Senhores, desculpem minha intromissão, mas minha protegida sofreu um grande trauma ao ver dois estranhos em seu quarto, no qual ela dormia. - mente na última parte.  
-Temos isso em mente, Sargento. Porém a idéia da Comandante Testarossa é muito boa. Prosseguiremos a reunião e vamos perguntar a Srt. Chidori, o que ela viu, com todos os detalhes naquela noite. - diz um oficial negro com o cabelo raspado.  
-Mas,...  
-Ponha-se em seu devido lugar, Sargento! - rebate o oficial e se levanta da cadeira, pondo as mãos na mesa.  
-Calma Comandantes. Acho que poderíamos ser breves mas eficientes com a nossa _whispered_, não é? Afinal não estamos tratando de criminosos. Estamos apenas, como diria a nossa convidada, em pratos limpos o que ocorreu. - sugere o General que veio a falar com Sousuke e Kaname quando adentraram na sala.  
-General Lee, acho que está sendo muito displicente com a vossa patente. - rebate o Comandante.  
-Acho que é o senhor que está sendo Comandante. - diz e a fuzila com os olhos.  
-General Lee, Comandante Cahlied, estamos esquecendo o motivo da reunião. Nós não fomos chamados aqui para semearmos a discórdia. Estamos aqui para interrogar o nosso Sargento Sagara e a _whispered_ Kaname Chidori.  
Sousuke e Kaname que estavam mais pensando no que diriam do que observando o que acontecia em sua volta, voltaram a si quando mencionaram seus nome.

- Certo, vamos continuar. - diz Tessa. - O que você viu Chidori naquela noite no seu quarto? - perguntas sem cerimônias.  
-B-bom, ..... - começa Kaname no mesmo instante em que meia dúzia de olhares, inclusive de Sousuke pousavam nela. Pode-se dizer que um tom meio rosa começou a colorir suas face, o que deixou Sagara desnorteado. - Eu estava deitada em minha cama dormindo, enquanto Sousuke estava na sala jogando videogame. De repente escutei um ruído estranho vindo de algum metal sendo empurrado. Pensei que fosse o Sagara-kun empurrando a porta da varanda porque ventava um pouco naquela noite. Quando vi, senti uma mão em cima de mim.  
- Então não tinha ninguém com vocês? Pelo que eu soube, Mao, nos disse pelo rádio que tinha mais uma garota com vocês no apartamento. - diz o Comandante Cahlied de braços cruzados sentado na cadeira.  
-Esta informação procede, conselho? - pergunta Tessa ao General a aos outros membros.  
-Pelo que consta na gravação de voz, sim, Comandante Testarossa. - reponde o mesmo Comandante.  
-Gostaríamos de escutar essa gravação na íntegra, Sr. Cahlied. - pede Tessa.  
-Já previ isto, quando o comentou comigo sobre a gravação. - diz o homem de óculos. Todos os olhos se voltam nele. - Tive a libertada de colocar a fita no som desta sala. - Nisso ele empurra a cadeira em que estava sentado para trás e sai em direção, com passos bem calmos e curtos, para um tipo de som disfarçado e aperta um botão. Começa a gravação:  
_.....Central da Mithril,....aqui é Melissa Mao e estou na missão de proteger junto com o Urz7 a whispered. Acabo de ver uns movimentação altamente suspeita no para-peito da janela da whispered em questão. São ao todo dois sujeitos. Não posso detalhar suas vestimentas porque a escuridão não permite.......também digo que tem mais uma pessoa sem ser o Urz7 e a whispered. Possivelmente uma amiga da escola..... espere tem alguém batendo a porta.....PAM.....peguem ela!! Não deixe escapar! PAM-BUM-TÁ-TÁ PAM!.....tu....tu....tu_  
-Esta é a gravação. - diz mesmo homem.

-Bom,... é um tanto esclarecedor. - diz Tessa olhando de novo para a Kaname, que gela. - Não concordam? - pergunta enquanto isso.  
Há uns murmúrios na sala entre os presentes, menos entre Sousuke, Kaname e Tessa. Enquanto isso, o Com. Cahlied vai em direção à sua cadeira e senta.  
-Acho que concordo plenamente com a Srt. Tessa, cavalheiros. Porém ainda devemos um interrogatória com a _whispered_. Acho que deveríamos deixar o Sargento Sousuke de fora da sala por alguns instantes, não acham? - diz o General Lee.

Não é necessário, General. - fala um outro homem de aparência chinesa. - Prosseguiremos a reunião com a presença dos dois.  
-Mas talvez a se sinta constrangida. - rebate o General Lee.  
-Pelo contrário. As únicas pessoas que a _whispered_ conhecem e que estão nessa sala são: a Srt. Tessa e o Sargento Sagara. No mais, somos em maioria desconhecidos para ela. - diz levantando a mão em direção à Kaname que estava em sua frente, do outro lado da mesa. Ela levanta o olhar e percorre nos rostos de todos ali. _Realmente não conheço ninguém....o que eu faço Sousuke??_, pensa. Tessa, observa as pequenas trocas de palavras e massageia suas têmporas, ação esta que revela um aborrecimento com o que ouve. Sousuke, tenta manter-se calmo e som as mão embaixo da mesa. De vez em quanto lança olhadas para Kaname.  
-Vamos logo terminar esta reunião. - fala Tessa.  
-Claro. - diz o General Lee. - Então, _whispered_, conte tudo o que aconteceu no seu apartamento quando voltaram do colégio naquele dia. - manda pondo os cotovelos na mesa e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos que estão juntas e no ar. Kaname olha para todos ali na mesa e foca num ponto cego, na outra parede para além de todos, e começa a falar:  
-Tínhamos chegado do colégio as cinco e logo que adentramos no apartamento, deixei minha mochila no quarto e fui tomar banho. Pelo o que vi, não tinha nenhuma coisa estranha em volta. Sousuke ligou a TV e o vídeo game para que eu jogasse depois do banho. Acho que ele foi à cozinha porque quando terminei de tomar banho, vi uma bandeja de suco em frente ao sofá.  
-Prossiga, menina. - manda o General Lee.  
-Então... ficamos jogando até seis horas da tarde no vídeo game. Foi quando entrei no quarto para buscar o trabalho de casa da escola. Foi quando gritei porque vi dois bandidos no meu quarto...  
-Quer dizer que o Sargento Sousuke não verificou o quarto primeiro antes de você entrar nele? - indaga Tessa.  
-N-não. Quando estava no banho, ouvi o Sousuke dizendo "To revistando a casa. Fique no banho Kaname."  
-Então o omitiu quando estava falando sobre o banho - pergunta o General Lee.  
-Porque iria dizê-lo agora. Desculpe-me, mas o senhor me cortou enquanto falava. Não tinha terminado a minha afirmação.

O General Lee fica com uma expressão nada boa. Sua mão direita se fecha em cima da mesa. Parece estar se segurando para não responder Kaname.  
-Então termine de nos dizer o que aconteceu, _mocinha_. - diz com a voz um pouco alterada.  
-Bom.... então logo depois... - continua Kaname. A câmera é lentamente movimentada para mostrar a mesa como um todo. Depois mostra a sala com as suas janelas e cortinas. Em seguida tudo escurece.

- **no corredor que leva para as beliches de Kaname e Sousuke logo depois do fim da reunião** -

O garoto anda lentamente atrás de Kaname. Seu olhar está na reunião que terminou há poucos minutos. Com as mãos nos bolsos de sua farda e a cabeça baixa, ele avança em seu rumo para as beliches onde compartilha o recinto com Kaname. Esta por sua vez também está com os pensamentos na reunião. Ambos não trocam uma mísera palavra. Talvez pelo medo de que alguém os ouçam pelo caminho através de escutas ou outros aparelhos. Alguns minutos se passam nesse estado até que alcançam a porta de suas beliches. A Garota pára e olha para o garoto. Logo em seguida abre a porta girando a maçaneta dourada com a mão direita. Sousuke entra em seguida. Nenhum som é emitido.


	4. Bilhetes Perigosos

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO - 04

* * *

**SCRIBBLING DANGEROUS **

(_Rabiscos perigosos)_

Kaname vai à direção de seu beliche e senta em cima do colchão virando o seu corpo para a cadeira na qual Sousuke está. Ela observa que o garoto está de costas e curvado para a mesa onde estão suas mochilas. Parece escrever algo no papel e sua velocidade é absurda. A curiosidade de saber o que está sendo escrito é vencida pelo o que aconteceu minutos atrás, na sala de reunião. Com isso, lentamente, a _whispered_ muda sua posição no colchão de cima e acaba deitando-se com as costas encostando totalmente nele. Seus braços são levados a sustentar juntamente com o travesseiro sua cabeça. O som da caneta sendo rabiscada é gradativamente deixado de lado e a garota mergulha em suas memórias...

_-Bom... Então logo depois... - continua Kaname -.... que eu gritei o Sagara-kun veio imediatamente no meu dormitório é afugentou os bandidos. Eles acabaram saindo pela janela na qual entraram.  
-Como pode ter tanta certeza que foi pela janela de seu quarto que os bandidos entraram? - pergunta o Com. Cahlied.  
-Porque assim que entramos no apartamento o Sagara-kun deu uma olhada em todos os cômodos. Tenho a total certeza que os bandidos entraram no meu quarto enquanto eu tomava banho, pela janela do meu dormitório. -diz.  
- Então a senhorita está nos dizendo que este incidente foi um mero caso isolado? - pergunta o General Lee.  
-Desde o início ele foi, senhor. - responde a garota olhando nos olhos no General, tentando assim uma maior veracidade em seu discurso. O General retribui o olhar.  
-Cavalheiros, acho que tudo sobre o incidente aqui discutido já foi esclarecido. O que vocês acham? - pergunta o General Lee._

_Nesse instante todos os presentes na reunião menos Sousuke e Kaname cochicham entre si, como estivessem dando um veredicto. Os dois adolescentes interrogados trocam olhares apreensivos. Por fim, Tessa é que fala:  
-Sargento Sagara e Kaname Chidori. Este conselho acredita que realmente não passou de um caso isolado esse ocorrido. - diz com as mãos em cima da mesa. - Portanto podem pegar suas coisas em seus dormitórios e voltarem para Tóquio. Vocês partirão amanhã de manhã num vôo fretado até a província de Okinawa e de lá irão de carro blindado ao apartamento da whispered. Estão dispensados.  
Nisso, Sagara e Kaname levantam-se de seus assentos e saem do recinto._

A GAROTA é trazida de volta à realidade por Sousuke que já tinha terminado de escrever no papel e estava ao pé de sua cama, estendendo-o para ela ler o seu conteúdo. Ela por sua vez estende sua mão e pega o papel. O sargento volta para sua cadeira e puxa um dos pedaços de papel que estavam jogados na mesa aleatoriamente. Puxa a cadeira e a caneta para si e volta seu corpo e mente para escrever noutro papel. Enquanto isso, Kaname que observou esta cena com seus olhos, pararam para perceber o pequeno abajur que emitia uma fraca luz. Ela observou o seu pequeno dormitório até fixar seus olhos no papel em suas mãos. Então ela se ajeita nas cobertas de sua cama, senta sobre o colchão e abre o papel durante esse processo. Seus olhos estão de novo ocupados em observar. Só que dessa vez é o que está escrito no papel que SOUSUKE lhe deu. Sua mente instintivamente lhe diz que é melhor ler seu conteúdo mentalmente. E assim o faz:

_"Você foi muito boa na reunião, Kaname. Apesar de ter sido corajosa em enfrentar o Comandante Cahlied e o General Lee. Amanhã colocaremos em prática o que combinamos. Acho melhor não falarmos nada a respeito disso em voz alta. Essas paredes costumam ter ouvidos depois de reuniões como essas, se é que me entende. Por hora vamos falar sobre o que combinamos por meio da escrita. Na hora da janta, quando me encontrar com o Weber, eu lhe ponho a par do que aconteceu e o digo a que horas partiremos. Queime este bilhete, Kaname."_

Por fim, Kaname desce do beliche, vai até a mesa, passa por Sousuke que a observa com o olhar, e pega uma caneta de dentro de sua bolsa. Depois, sobe novamente em seu beliche e se ajeita no colchão, de modo que consegue escrever a seguinte frase no papel:

_"Acho uma ótima idéia Sousuke. Realmente é perigoso conversarmos sobre isso depois da reunião. 'Eles' vão ficar de olha na gente. Você está escrevendo o bilhete para o Weber? Não se preocupe irei queimar este papel assim que você me responder."_

Ao terminar de escrever no papel, a garota desce novamente do beliche e se dirige a mesa onde Sousuke ainda escreve no papel. Ela cutuca seu ombro e joga o pedaço de papel na sua frente. Ele observa o papel jogado e o abre. Seus olhos lêem o que está escrito enquanto Kaname espera sua resposta. No fim, sua mão esquerda que ainda segurava o papel supostamente destinado ao Weber, larga-o e segura o papel de Kaname. O garoto começa a escrever uma resposta. Uns dois minutos se passam e finalmente ele acaba de responder e levanta o papel no ar com sua mão esquerda. A whispered o pega e volta para seu beliche. De lá ela o abre e lê:

_"Sim, eu estou escrevendo um bilhete para o Weber. Depois quando eu acabar de escrever vamos conversar sobre qualquer outro assunto. Não vamos deixar pistas ou fagulhas que acendam a fogueira da desconfiança da Mithil. Isso é tudo que não queremos agora. Por hora antes de queimar o papel, guarde-o num lugar onde ninguém o veja. Não queremos que 'eles' vejam um papel queimado e desconfiem de nós. Guarde seus pertences Kaname. Iremos partir assim que chegarmos ao seu apartamento."_

Seus olhos saem do papel e pousam em Sousuke que ainda escreve fervorosamente. O garoto pensa por um instante se é viável o que vai fazer e diz:  
-Sim, Sousuke. Irei fazê-lo. – ainda sentada em cima de seu colchão. O Sargento levanta a cabeça e a vira, encarando-a.  
-Certo. – responde antes de voltar de mergulhar seu mente novamente na sua escrita. Kaname assente e volta para o seu papel e lê mentalmente uma parte da mesma. _"....Não vamos deixar pistas ou fagulhas que acendam a fogueira da desconfiança da Mithril... Não vamos.... desconfiança da Mithril.... reunião..." _Depois, eles recaem em sua caligrafia. _"... Eles' vão ficar de olha na gente. Você está escrevendo o bilhete para o Weber."_

Ela pára de observar o papel e olha a caneta à sua frente. Parece pensar por alguns instantes e então volta a rabiscar a caneta no papel.

_"Sousuke, será que é não é arriscado escrever um bilhete para o Weber? Não seria melhor falar com ele? E se por acaso ele perder esse papel e ele for parar nas mãos erradas?" _

Ela por fim, levanta e entrega-o para o Sargento. Ele a fita mais uma vez e lê o seu conteúdo. Balançando a cabeça, ele escreve com sua caneta uma resposta. Sua velocidade foi mais rápida do que a anterior e quando esticou a mão com o papel no ar novamente, disse em voz sussurrada:  
-Não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar bem. _Já pensei em tudo_ – esta última parte foi apenas com o movimento dos lábios os quais foram decifrados pela mente de Chidori. Esta por sua vez, pega o papel das mãos do garoto e diz durante o processo:  
-Está bem, Sagara-kun. – e sobe para o seu colchão. De lá, ela lê mentalmente o que foi escrito em letras garrafais e, no canto direito quase sendo esmagado pelo o que já foi escrito por ali.

_"Não vou escrever uma carta dizendo abertamente o que vai ocorrer. Sei de um dialeto que o Weber fala. Durante nossas missões pelo mundo ele ensinou a mim e a Mao. E é nele que estou escrevendo. É por isso que estou demorando a escrever o bilhete. Além disso, ele é em código." _

Kaname continua a olhar para o papel mesmo tendo terminado de lê-lo. Ela apenas pensa... _como o Sousuke pensa em tudo_. Alguns segundos se passam e a garota ainda continua a observar a carta. Sua mão esquerda segura firmemente à caneta. _...será que eu escrevo outro bilhete ao Sousuke? Não. Melhor não. Ele deve estar concentrado escrevendo o bilhete em código para o Weber._ Nisso seu olhar se volta para o Sargento. Da posição em que está Kaname só consegue ver seu perfil e seu olhar concentrado no papel à sua frente. Sua mão escreve um pouco e depois pára, e assim sucessivamente. _Nossa como ele é bonito. Ai, não Chidori, não pense essas coisas desse retardado idiota e paranóico! NÃO é hora de ficar pensando como é bonito o Sousuke! Bem,... Pensando bem ele não é tão ruim assim... Tirando essa paranóia que ele tem por ' colégio é igual ao campo de guerra' e o trabalho que ele me dá por causa disso',... Ele é até bonito._  
-Está dormindo Chidori? - pergunta casualmente Sousuke enquanto escreve na mesa.  
-Hã? S-sim. Quer dizer n-não... eu acho. - responde desajeitada mente por ter sido retirada de seus pensamentos. - Bom eu acho melhor que você vá o mais rápido, Chidori. - diz Sousuke ainda escrevendo.  
-Por quê? - pergunta Kaname ficando na beira de seu colchão.  
-Porque nós vamos voltar para Tóquio amanhã de manhã. Você vai precisar descansar bastante, né?  
-Sim claro! -responde Kaname antes de escutar uma batida na porta:  
-_Toc-Toc_...  
Ela olha para Sousuke que retribuiu o olhar. A garota desce de sua beliche e vai até a maçaneta da porta. Enquanto isso, o garoto esconde a carta debaixo de seu colchão de dormir no beliche. Kaname o espera ter finalizado a ação para girar a maçaneta e se deparar com. Weber. Ele aparenta estar apreensivo.  
-Chidori-san! - diz antes de entrar correndo no recinto. A garota fecha logo atrás a porta num baque surdo.  
-O que foi Weber? - pergunta Sousuke ao amigo quando este senta desolado na cama.  
-E-eles estão quase descobrindo tudo, Sousuke!_E-eles estão descobrindo_! - fala desesperado, agarrando pela gola as vestes do amigo.  
-C-como assim?! - pergunta Kaname indo até o loiro e retirando as mãos dele na gola do Sargento. - explique para nós Weber! - pede.  
-Parece que eles estão desconfiando. Acho que botaram uma escuta antes de vocês entrarem aqui e agora eles estão decifrando-a.  
-Como assim decifrando-a? - pergunta Sousuke. - Se era uma escuta, era para terem ouvido logo de cara!  
-Quando apareci aqui, para te chamar, eu vinha vindo da sala de escuta.  
-Como? - Kaname indaga assustada.  
-Disse que naquela manhã, um pouco mais cedo, fui mostrado na sala onde estavam fazendo uma escuta de um dos dormitórios. vi que era o número do quarto de vocês. Daí deu um jeito de estragar a gravação.  
-Tessa está por trás disso? - pergunta Chidori.  
-Não. Parece que não, eu acho... Ai! O que vamos fazer Sagara? - fala Weber pondo as mãos na cabeça.  
Sousuke está absorto em sua mente. Parece não ter esperado que isto acontecesse.  
-S-sousuke! Sousuke! - fala Kaname tentando fazê-lo voltar à realidade.  
-H-hã? S-sim, eu já sei o que fazer. Vamos partir imediatamente. - diz Sagara.

- Está maluco? Estamos na base da MITHRIL! É impossível! - diz Weber. Novamente um som na porta é escutado.  
-_Toc-Toc_  
Todos gelam e viram suas cabeças na direção da porta. Kaname então, tremendo, vai até a porta e gira a maçaneta. É Tessa e ela está sozinha.  
-Olá Chidori. - diz Tessa olhando para dentro do dormitório. - Olá Sagara. olá, Weber. - cumprimenta com um movimento com a cabeça. Seus olhos se voltam para a garota que ainda está em sua frente com uma das mãos na parte de trás da maçaneta. - Não vai convidar para entrar?  
-E-eu. B-bom... - gagueja.  
-Você não está numa situação muito favorável Chidori. - diz.

-Coronel Tessa! - diz Weber pálido. Sousuke aparenta a mesma expressão. _Não pode ser! Tudo vai para água baixo!E agora, como vou resgatar Mao e Kyoko-san?_ Pensa o garoto.  
-Vamos, Chidori, quero falar com vocês todos. Ainda bem que o Weber já está aqui. - fala Tessa empurrando Chidori para sair do caminho do dormitório.  
-Bom, feche a porta Chidori. Temos uma conversa bem _importante_ e restrita a outros sem sermos nós aqui. - continua. Nisso Kaname fecha a porta atonicamente.  
A Coronel puxa a cadeira onde Sagara estava sentado e senta. Sousuke, Weber e Chidori a observam se sentar, trocando olhares entre si.  
-O que quer a aqui, Tessa? - pergunta a _whispered_ cruzando os braços casualmente, tentando não transparecer ainda mais o seu medo. A outra garota põe os braços juntos e apoiados em suas pernas. Ela olha para todos ali presentes e fala:  
-Sei que vocês estão tramando algo.  
Weber engole seco e diz:  
-T-tramando? Tramando o quê?  
-Não se faça de sínico Weber. Antes que vocês fiquem achando que estou aqui para delatá-los, estão enganados.  
-C-como assim?  
-Se está falando de eu ter conseguido a informação de que vocês estão tramando algo, digo que notei que estavam agindo meio estranhos. Caso é sobre eu estar do seu lado Kaname, é que eu também sei que Mao sumiu na mesma noite em que você foi atacada. Conclui mais verozmente isso quando ouvi a gravação na reunião.  
-Então porque agiu como se fosse o contrário durante a reunião? - pergunta Sousuke.  
-Não disse como eu tinha certeza que vocês estavam tramando algo?  
-NINGUÉM disse isso aqui. - afirma a _whispered_.  
-Não desconversa Kaname. Podem falar a verdade... Pelo que notei se o Sagara não comunicou o sumiço da Mao em seu relatório diário para a Central de Informação de Agentes, achei que o caso é sério. Não?  
-Não acho que podemos confiar em você. - diz Sousuke.  
-Ora, Sousuke, daqui a pouco em questão de cinco horas, vão desvendar a fita de gravação deste dormitório e ficarão desconfiados! Diga-me o que ouve!

Sousuke olha para Weber e depois para Kaname. Eles retribuem o olhar.  
-Ora, vocês não tem nada a perder!Digam! Talvez possa lhe ajudar. - fala Tessa.  
Silêncio. Silêncio. Silêncio.  
-B-bom, acho que não temos outra saída, né? Se deixarmos como está vamos sair amanhã e até lá será tarde demais, não? - sugere Kaname.  
Silêncio. Silêncio. Silêncio. Silêncio. Sousuke inspira e solta o ar, como estivesse derrotado.  
-Está bem, Tessa vamos contar o que aconteceu na realidade. Espero que não conte a ninguém...  
-Está bem, Sousuke.  
-Então,... Foi num dia onde.... - começa o Sargento. Kaname se ajeita ao lado de Weber e Tessa fica atenta para o que ouve. Ao final, a Coronel arregala os olhos e fala:

-Como pensei, é sério.

-Foi por isso que não poderíamos contar para o conselho, Tessa. Se contássemos eles saberiam que a Mithril estava por trás. - diz Weber.

-Mas como vocês têm tanta certeza que eles saberiam que a Mithril estaria agindo? - indaga Tessa para Weber. - Olha Weber, de qualquer modo, apesar de não poder estar fazendo isso... eu vou ajudá-los. Vocês me explicaram que vão partir indiretamente por causa da fita que gravaram certo?

-Certo Tessa. - fala Kaname e olha para Sousuke que estava de cara amarrada e olhando para o chão.

-Porém isso não estava nos planos já que estavam querendo sair amanhã. É... E uma das minhas melhores agentes foi raptada por bandidos do norte da Ásia. É realmente ali não é da minha jurisdição.

Weber deixa escapar um suspiro de decepção.

-Calma Weber. - pede a whispered.

-É a Kaname está certa. Disse que aquela região não é da minha Jurisdição. É da Mithril da Europa. Contudo não disse que não ajudar. - diz olhando firmemente para o loiro. - Escute Kaname, quanto de dinheiro vocês têm como suprimento?

-Acho que uns dez mil dólares.

-É pouco. E vocês ainda têm que comprar armas e comida. Além da hospedagem.

-Nós sabemos disso, Tessa. - responde a garota que volta a olhar para o garota que ainda está pensativo e olhando para o chão.

A coronel também adota o silêncio por alguns segundos, deixando a whispered e Weber apreensivos e trocando olhares inseguros. Quando finalmente Tessa parece dar sinais de que voltaria a falar é que se dão conta que Sousuke ainda está pensativo. "... gostaria de estar em seus pensamentos Sousuke... Sousuke, não fique assim...", pensa Kaname.

-B-bom,... Tenho umas economias em minha conta que posso dar a vocês como ajuda em sua empreitada.

-S-s-s-sério? - diz finalmente Sousuke saindo do silêncio que adotava até dado momento.

-Claro. - nisso a expressão da garota de cabelos brancos fica mais séria do que antes. - Mas o fato mais importante é que, além disso, tudo, para que os seqüestradores tivessem os dados onde Kaname, Sousuke e Mao estavam, é preciso que tenha acesso às informações estritamente sigilosas.

-Como assim? - pergunta Sousuke, tirando as palavras das bocas dos outros presentes.

-Quero dizer que esse alguém que é a ponta do Iceberg para que descubramos onde o tal de 'Tigre Branco' está, é preciso que faça parte da Mithril Pacífico Sul e Norte.

-Quê?! Está querendo dizer que temos um agente duplo aqui? - pergunta Weber.

-Mas do que isso. Ele é oficial de alto cargo porque esse tipo de informação só passa de Capitão para cima. - séria. - Enquanto vocês estiverem na Rússia, irei investigar essa hipótese. Talvez ela ajude vocês a encontrar esses seqüestradores da Mao. - Ninguém fala parece em choque. Tessa continua. - Mandarei novas informações para vocês assim que conseguir. Mas por enquanto tenho trabalho para fazer. - diz levantando da cadeira e ficando de pé. - Tenho que escrever um relatório onde consta a férias de seis meses de meus subordinados. - sorri. - Sousuke, Weber e Kaname, tenham muito cuidado. Vou disponibilizar agora um pequeno avião com armas e suprimentos inicias que levará vocês até a fronteira da Rússia e conseqüentemente à minha fronteira de jurisdição. O dinheiro será posto imediatamente em suas mãos.

Kaname engole o seco em sua garganta e diz:

-Como posso agradecer Tessa?

Tessa que já estava de costas e indo em direção à porta, pára e vira seu corpo para responder à whispered:

-Resgatando a minha subordinada e voltando vivos à base da Mithril dentro de seis meses, Kaname. Agora, acho que os três têm malas para fazer antes de embarcar.

-Que horas o vôo sairá? - pergunta Weber.

-Dentro de uma hora. Enquanto isso preparará o avião, o dinheiro e desmancharei aquela tentava de desvendar a gravação do quarto. - volta a andar.

-Tessa. - Sousuke fala.

A garota em questão pára de andar novamente.

-Porque você não demonstrou essa preocupação antes? Lá na reunião? - pergunta puxando-a pela manga do, sobretudo de coronel. A garota cora levemente ao toque.

-Q-que foi? - pergunta bobamente.

-Perguntei no motivo pelo qual não demonstrou essa preocupação durante a reunião.

-... foi porque não queria demonstrar nada diante do conselho. Achei que seria melhor conversar com vocês para saber da verdade depois. - nisso o garoto larga a manga e olha fixamente para o chão novamente. Durante isso, Tessa faz uma aceno, se despedindo de Weber e Kaname. Eles retribuem o aceno com um singelo 'obrigado' e 'obrigada', cada um. Ela vai até a porta, gira a maçaneta e sai do quarto. Weber se levanta ao som do baque surdo da porta sendo fechada.

-Bom, acho que tenho que ir arrumar as minhas coisas. Parece que a Coronel Tessa guardou uma carta na manga. Tchau Kaname até daqui uma hora! - e sai do quarto, deixando Sousuke e Kaname sozinhos.

A garota restante inspira profundamente e observa Sousuke absorto novamente em seus pensamentos. "Ele realmente é bastante bonito sério...", pensa antes de se reprovar mentalmente. "Não devo pensar essas coisas nesse momento! Ai que droga Kaname!" Balança a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos de sua mente. Esta ação parece funcionar. Depois ela caminha até o garoto de seus pensamentos e pergunta curiosa pelo motivo da seriedade do sargento:

-O que ouve Sousuke? - ele por sua vez expira e a olha profundamente nos olhos. Kaname se sente afundar e afogar neles.

-Nada, Kaname. Vamos, temos que arrumar nossas coisas para viajarmos. Não se esqueça de colocar aquele papel na sua mala. - nisso ele começa a catar os papeis em cima da mesa e colocá-los empilhados um em cima do outro. Depois, os joga numa pasta de plástico. Chidori observa a movimentação de Sousuke por alguns instantes, antes de reparar que ainda está parada somente observando o garoto. Sente gradativamente suas bochechas ficarem quentes de vergonha. "Tomara que ele não tenha percebido que eu o observava! Kaname você precisa ser um pouco mais discreta!..." Nisso, ela começa a arrumar suas coisas dentro da mala.

* * *


	5. Adeus Mithril, olá problemas Russos

**

* * *

**

**Feliz ano novo gente! Feliz natal atrasado também!**

Fala sério, você sempre lê o que os autores colocam em seus texto? Ou é daqueles que só leem as histórias? Sério, você lê? Meus parabéns! Senão, que se torne um hábito. Porque eles são ótimos e você acaba ficando a par do acontece na vida dos autores. _Fofoca booooa.....KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. XD_ Realmente esse capítulo demorou a sair. Fez um mês, ontem desde a última postagem. Desculpa. Tive provas, pc deu pane e perdi os documentos. Tive que reescrever do zero esse capítulo. Mas acho que ficou bem melhor, não acham? Pensei em colocar esse cap. no natal, mas o motivo já foi explicado. Obrigada Saory pelo comentz!! Certamente existem poucas fics brasileiras de FMP!Sigma. _Espero mudar esse quadro_... XD Aqui vai, o cap. espero que gostem (falei de novo), asm não custa nada enfatizar, certo? Espero que o natal de todos tenha sido com muita felicidade e que o ano novo traga muitas conquistas boas, saúde e **MUITA PAZ**. E agradeço por estarem lendo a minha história. Não sou a melhor nem a mediana. Sou uma simples contadora de histórias. Compreendam qualquer erro e coisa do tipo. Beijos e muita **PAZ E SAÚDE EM 2009**!!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO - 05**

* * *

**MITHRIL GOODBYE, HELLO RUSSIAN PROBLEMS**

(_Adeus Mithril, olá problemas Russos)_

O hangar onde o avião prometido por Tessa pequeno em comparação aos outros da Mithril. Ainda o sol bate no metal que o envolve pelo lado de fora. O calor dentro é grande. O avião planejado a levá-los até o destino está dentro deste hangar.

-Nossa não sabia que tinham aviões tão pequenos! – exclama Kaname ao entrar no hangar com Tessa, Sousuke e Weber, e reparar nos modelos que ali estão presentes. Umas vinte linhas de aviões de médio e pequeno porte, os quais com cores das mais variadas. Cada uma carrega consigo duas grandes bagagens. E a garota japonesa apresenta uma leve dificuldade em carregar as suas.

-Vamos rápido, gente. Estou contando que vocês saiam durante o intervalo dos turnos que dura uma meia hora. Vamos logo. – diz Tessa para os três enquanto procuram pelo avião. A Coronel Testarossa vai para a primeira linha de aviões seguida por Weber , Sousuke e finalmente logo atrás, Kaname. – Escolhi um avião de pequeno porte e que não chamasse a atenção. Por isso escolhi um modelo chamado _E-2CJ GRUMMAN_.

-Mas, Tessa ele não será capaz de nos levar de uma vez atá a fronteira da China com a Rússia. – exclama Weber.

-Não se preocupem, esses aviões estão na seção dos 'modificados'. Este não é um simples _Grummam_. – diz enquanto ainda andam pela primeira fileira.

-Como assim? – indaga Sousuke antes de servir de cabide de descanso para Kaname recuperar o fôlego por ter carregado suas malas até ali.

Tessa observa a chegada da colegial japonesa e responde:

-o modelo em que irão viajar possui o mais moderno sistema de pilotagem. Só perde para o _Venon_. Além disso, nas suas asas existem poderosíssimos mísseis seguidores, sua caixa de combustível foi ampliada em _300%_ e um tanque cheio é capaz sim de levá-los até a fronteira porque esse _Grumam_ gasta _cerca de 98%_ menos de combustível para fazer viagens de longa distancia.

-O que isso quer disser – pergunta Kaname ajeitando o cabelo e deixando Sousuke livre de ser o 'cabide de descanso'.

-Quer dizer que ele gasta cerca de 1L para fazer 1000Km. Além disso, ele utiliza também, em caso de falta de combustível o próprio CO2 como tal. Foram colocados embaixo da cabine do piloto três trilhos para o pouso em chão firme. Ele é totalmente branco com algumas listras laterais em preto.

-Fantástico! – exclama Weber. – Por que nunca nos mostram esses exemplares?

-Porque são sigilosos. Alguns deste aqui são tão fortes quanto um _Venon_, já disse. Só não possuem a agilidade de um, mas são feitos com o mesmo sistema. Por isso que resolvi emprestar para vocês um desses exemplares. Assim conseguirão viajar sem problemas até o destino.

-Não serão problemas as forças aéreas dos países que iremos passar? – pergunta Sousuke.

-Não. O avião possui um sistema de anti-dedecção em radares de Estados Civis.

- Sei que já disse isso, mas é fantástico!

Tessa observa o loiro e volta a andar na frente dos três, procurando pelo tal avião. Eles a seguem em seu encalço. Passados alguns segundos andando pela fileira dos exemplares sigilosos da Mithril, Tessa pára e fala:

-Estão vendo aquele avião logo ali em frente? – pergunta ao apontar para frente.

-Sim, estamos. – responde Sousuke olhando pára o objeto em questão.

-Pois bem, é este o avião que vos falei. – diz ao voltar a andar.

-Sério? – indaga Weber apertando os passos e indo até o avião primeiro do que todos. – Ele é muito bonito! – sorrindo. Tessa chega logo me seguida com Sousuke e Kaname ao seu lado.

-Bom, coloquem logo suas bagagens dentro dele. E partam assim que entrarem na cabine.

-Mas não vamos colocar combustível? – indaga Sousuke quando Weber começa a colocar as bagagens dentro do objeto, sumindo de vista por alguns segundos. Tessa o olha. Kaname os observa, mas vai até onde Weber está.

-Weber! Ajuda-me a colocar minhas coisas ai dentro. – diz para o loiro que logo aparece de dentro da cabine. Ele olha para baixo e observa uma Kaname segurando suas malas.

-Oh! Claro. Vamos, me dê suas malas. – pede à colegial que prontamente ergue sua bagagem para que o loiro coloque dentro da cabine. – Isso vai logo com isso Kaname, temos que ir logo. – e puxa a primeira bagagem da mão da garota.

Enquanto isso, Tessa que observava Kaname com os olhos, volta-se para Sousuke que ainda esperava uma resposta.

-Não se preocupe o tanque já está cheio. Tudo já foi preparado por mim e pelo Sr. Sergevich.

-Ele também sabendo de tudo? – pergunta apreensivo.

-Não. Simplesmente pedi que eles preparassem todos os aviões desse hangar para testes. – e olha para Sousuke- Por quê? Gostaria que ele soubesse?

-Não! Que isso! – exclama fazendo gestos com as mãos. - Não precisa. Só pensei que tivesse contato para seu imediato o que está acontecendo.

Tessa suspira e inspira profundamente, depois voltasse para a última bagagem de Kaname que estava sendo posta para dentro do Grumam.

-Pensei que tivesse dito isto seria somente entre nós. –Soususke arregala os olhos em surpresa.

-Desculpe, eu tinha me esquecido. – nisso seus olhos ficam fixos em um ponto no chão, com vergonha de seu comportamento. Tessa ri.

-O dinheiro também está depositado na conta de vocês. Não se preocupem em sacar da conta o dinheiro quando chegarem. Fiz de um jeito que não será contabilizado o saque. Será tipo um 'dinheiro fantasma' para o banco. Porém para vocês será real. – Nisso uma de suas mãos vai até um dos bolsos de seu, sobretudo e puxa dali um cartão e um celular.

-O que são essas coisas?

Tessa olha para o que puxou do bolso e depois pousa seus olhos novamente em Sousuke.

-É o cartão que utilizarão para sacar o dinheiro e o celular por onde manterão contato comigo, caso aja algum imprevisto. Vale lembrar que a Mithril possui cartões aceitos em qualquer banco e estabelecimentos, visto que suas empreitadas visam o mundo inteiro. – diz Tessa entregando o cartão e o celular para Sousuke. Este os pega e coloca-os num dos bolsos da jaqueta preta que usa.

-'Brigado Tessa. – diz olhando para o avião em frente.

-Bom, acho que chegou a hora de vocês decolarem, vamos Sousuke, coloque suas coisas no avião. – ordena a Coronel dando meia volta e começando a andar.

-Aonde vai, Coronel? – pergunta apreensivo.

-Abrir logo os portões. Ande coloque suas coisas e decolem. Logo a hora de almoço vai acabar e não poderemos dar cabo do plano a tempo. – diz Tessa indo em direção à porta do hangar, deixando o Sargento sozinho e observando o nada. "Será que foi ter confiado nela, Sagara? Não!...Foi bom sim! Por quê ela faria algo tão baixo?...Ela é Coronel da organização da qual você trabalha e que não era para saber dos planos! Será que ela vai chamar a segurança?.....Não! Ela disse uma vez que se importava com os seus subordinados. Também disse que era para nós resgatarmos a Mao das mãos do Tigre Branco....Mas ser-", pensa antes de ser interrompido por um voz masculina vinda da cabine do avião:

-Ande Sousuke! – diz Weber, aparecendo na porta da cabine e se segurando num dos cabos. - Rápido, coloque suas coisas aqui dentro, senão vamos decolar ser você! – brinca ao mesmo tempo em que faz gesto para que o Sargento suba com as malas restantes.

O Sargento por sua vez, ri, esquecendo seus pensamentos pessimistas. "..Ela está do nosso lado. Nada vai acontecer.", pensa no final. Logo em seguida, gira os calcanhares, puxa com força suas malas do chão e vai em direção ao amigo que o espera impacientemente na porta.

-Pensei que fosse ficar para sempre parado no meio da rota de saída. – e estende as mãos para que pudesse ajudar o amigo a subir com as malas no avião. – Vamos, suba aqui. Isso. – Nessa hora, o Sargento é alçado para dentro e vê um avião totalmente modificado. A porta que por fora é predominantemente branca separa do mundo de fora, uma cabine com dois lugares para piloto cuja aparelhagem é de última geração. Logo atrás, uma mini cozinha com uma mesa para quatro pessoas. Os armários da cozinha são simples e de cor imitando madeira. A pia é pequena e ao lado só cabem poucos centímetros. Do lado esquerdo um fogão de pia de duas bocas e do lado direito da pia, uma estreita e baixa geladeira. Defronte à cozinha, uma pequena mesa de alumínio quadrada com um pano cobrindo a maior parte de sua extensão. O pano é um xadrez vermelho. Ela é encostada no lado direito do avião, o mesmo por onde se tem a porta de entrada. Mais em frente, passando pela cozinha e a copa, um pano separa a área do dormitório conjunto e o corredor que liga isto tem dois banheiros, um de cada lado. Um seria um lavabo e o outro com o chuveiro e por isso, só com o vaso, um espelho em cima do mesmo e ao lado um plástico divisando a área do Box com o chuveiro. Nos dormitórios, são dois beliches com uma mesa de plano de vôo no fundo com uma luminária. Embaixo do primeiro beliche, espaço para colocar as malas. Este é o avião. Deve ter uns dois metros e meio de largura e uns seis de comprimento, fora as asas.

-Nossa!Realmente nunca vi um avião pequeno assim! – exclama ao ver a cozinha, a cabine e do lado da porta a mesa. Weber finalmente fecha porta num baque surdo.

-Vamos Sousuke, vá até o dormitório e coloque as malas por lá. Kaname está ajeitando as malas e o dormitório. – diz antes de se ajeitar numa das poltronas de piloto.

-Certo. Volto num instante para te ajudar com a pilotagem. Mas, onde fica o dormitório? – pergunta.

-Siga em frente, onde tem um pano pendurado. – diz colocando ligando o avião. – E não se preocupe, eu consigo pilotar isso daí e todos os objetos daqui foram grudados no chão nas paredes.

-Você chegou a ler a instruções?

-Instruções? Que coisa! Ficou muito tempo com a Kaname e deu nisso! – ri. – Não preciso de instruções não. Se quiser leiam depois enquanto a viagem durar. Mas acho que não vou precisar. – e põe as mãos nos controles. – Fantástico!

-Certo. Certo. – e vai em direção ao dormitório. Ao afastar de sua visão o pano, para seguir em frente e passado pelas duas portas dos banheiros, ele vê uma porta sanfona meio entreaberta. Ele a abre totalmente e vê uma Kaname abaixada ajeitando as malas embaixo dos beliches de baixo.

-Oi, Sousuke. – diz sem tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo.

-Oi. – e coloca sua mala no beliche de baixo e do lado esquerdo. As camas são pequenas, mas servem para descansar o corpo cansado. – Estava conversando com a Tessa lá fora. Ela 'tava me explicando como é o avião.

-Sério? – e coloca uma das malas embaixo da cama de onde Sousuke está sentado. – O que foi que ela disse? – pergunta casualmente.

-Como ela conseguiu esse avião para nós e...

-E?

-E me deu esse celular e cartão com o dinheiro para a viagem. – e puxa do bolso da jaqueta preta, os objetos.

Kaname fica de joelhos e puxa da mão do garoto os objetos. Ela então levanta o cartão.

-Um cartão? Cartão?

-Sim, ela disse que não ter problema porque esse cartão dá para sacar em qualquer parte do mundo. – explica.

Kaname suspira e fecha os olhos.

-Tem certeza disso?

-Claro Kaname, porque que ela faria algo tão baixo conosco?

A garota parece pensar por alguns segundos, até que finalmente dá o braço a torcer e diz, voltando ao seu trabalho:

-Tudo bem. Tuuudo bem. Agora me de suas malas para eu colocar aqui embaixo das camas. – nisso o garoto obedece prontamente enquanto observa a garota pô-las em baixo de um dos beliches.

-_bip-bip... Testando, testando... Pronto. Atenção passageiros, por favor, sentarem nos seus lugares porque vamos . Sousuke por favor para de ficar no dormitório e vir se sentar na poltrona do piloto e Srt. Chidori, ficar na mesa para a decolagem, descobri que a mesa possui cinto de segurança também._

-Vamos decolar agora? – pergunta Chidori.

-Pelo que ele disse sim. Agora vamos até lá e ficarmos em nossos lugares. – e levanta do beliche onde estava.

-'Tá certo. Só me deixa eu colocar sua mala embaixo daqui....e Pronto. Vamos. – e ergue a mão para ter ajuda ao se levantar. – obrigada. – ficando vermelha com a proximidade.

"Meu deus como ela é bonita. Ah!.. que isso Sagara....mas que olhos bonitos.....eu quero b....não temos que ir até a cabine. Temos que decolar.", pensa o Sargento.

"Nossa que olhos! Nossa,... ", pensa Chidori.

Sousuke fica desconcertado com a proximidade e fala rapidamente:

-O.K. Vamos logo. – e vai até o outro lado do avião. Kaname o segue em seu encalço. Ambos não trocam uma palavra. – Então, nos chamou Weber? – pergunta o garoto ao levantar o pano e adentrar na cabine-cozinha-copa. Logo depois de perguntar, ele percebe que a porta do hangar foi aberta e a luminosidade do dia entra no avião.

Weber olha para trás. Ele está com segurando o manete e aperta uns botões. Ele parece contente.

-Sim. Vamos decolar agora, a Coronel Tessa abriu os portões assim que você entrou no dormitório. – nisso o garoto vai até a poltrona que sobrou e coloca o cinto. Kaname por sua vez vai até a mesa e se senta num dos lugares. Puxa o cinto espera a decolagem. – Vejo que já estão todos prontos! – e aperta mais uns botões é possível sentir o que o motor está funcionando com mais força. Nesse instante um celular que está de posse agora de Chidori, toca. Ela por sua vez atende, já sabendo que seria.

-Alô? Tessa?

- Kaname?

-Sim sou eu.

- '_Tá bom, olha vejo que vocês vão decolar, preciso dizer algumas coisas que não disse ao Sousuke. Olha, na mesa do dormitório tem um mapa na gaveta. Ele possui as rotas mais seguras. Embaixo da pia tem uns mantimentos e do lado da mesa, no aparadorzinho tem mais mantimentos. Mas acho que não vai ser suficiente. Por isso é bom vocês pararem numa cidade no meio do caminho, e comprarem algo e sacarem o dinheiro á certo?_

_-_Claro Tessa. – diz Kaname.

-Quem é Kaname? – pergunta Sousuke.

- É quem é nesse celular? – pergunta Weber também.

-É a Tessa. – diz colocando a mão no fone, impedindo que a Tessa ouça algo. – Sim, s-sim eu entendi. – diz retirando a mão e voltando na conversa.

-_Certo. Agora vão, a localização desse hangar é diferente dos outros, portanto não vai ter ninguém nas proximidades. Vão! E tragam de volta a minha agente. _

_-_Vamos fazê-lo, Tessa. – diz.

-_Eu espero. Cuidado. Agora câmbio – desligo... – _nisso Kaname desliga o telefone e foca seus olhos na janela, para ver o lado de fora. Ela observa dali, quando passam pelo portão uma Tessa acenando. Depois ela fecha os portões. Logo em seguida um solavanco e sentindo por todos. É o avião retirando os trens de pouso do chão de decolando.

-Uhu! É, estamos decolando gente! Próxima parada Ásia! – diz Weber animado. Sousuke por sua vez olho pro lado e observa os raios do sol iluminando os cabelos da colegial. – Ligando os sensores de luz, água, gás e combustível. – avisa Weber, durante a decolagem. Alguns botões no painel de controle são apertados pelos dedos do loiro.

-Kaname, o que ela queria? – pergunta Weber quando conseguem altitude. A garota em questão está observando o azul límpido do céu e como vai ficando cada vez menor a Ilha Merida.

Sousuke então vira o rosto para ver o perfil de Kaname.

-Bom, nada demais. Ela só queria dizer que aqui dentro tem alguns mantimentos e que lá no dormitório tem um mapa com as melhores rotas. – diz deixando de lado a paisagem e encarando os rostos dos amigos.

Weber, que presta atenção na pilotagem, diz:

-Que ótimo, agora que nós já alcançamos uma altura boa, vocês já podem se levantar, se quiserem e fizer uma bela comida, o que acham? – pergunta esperançoso. – Por que afinal a viagem vai ser longa.

Kaname cruza os braços.

-Falando em longa acho que pelo que a Tessa disse sobre os mantimentos, teremos que descer algumas vezes para comprar algo.

-Quê? Quer dizer que teremos que descer e que não faremos uma viagem direta? E o combustível? Não era esse o problema? – pergunta Weber.

-Não, o problema do combustível é não precisarmos encher o tanque de novo. – diz Sousuke desafrouxando o cinto e levantando da poltrona. Ele vai até a cozinha e abre uns dos armários. Ele vê a tal quantidade de alimentos.

-Hum... Pelo que 'to vendo acho que dá pra uma semana, não acha Kaname? – Pergunta para a garota que levanta e vai até ele. Ela se agacha e observa o que está dentro do armário.

-Ainda tem alguma coisa naquele móvel do lado da mesa. Deixa-me eu ver por lá também. – e vai até o outro móvel, ao lado da mesa e o abre. A quantidade é a metade do que estava no armário da cozinha. – Aqui tem um pouco mais. – diz pegando uns pacotes e vendo o que eram.

-Ótimo então dá para uma semana e meia! – exclama Sousuke.

-Uma semana e meia? Só se for para você e Weber. – diz Kaname fechando o armário baixo com duas portas de madeira e preso na parede e no chão.

-Opa, o que tenho eu? – pergunta o loiro.

-Nada, só quero dizer que esta comida vai durar quase uma semana. Quanto tempo vocês acham que vai levar até lá? - pergunta a garota.

Sousuke levanta e vai até a mesa e senta.

-Weber e eu conversamos sobre isso. Acho que duas semanas são o bastante. - diz mexendo com o enfeite bem pequeno que está como centro de mesa.

-Duas semanas? Inteiras?

-Sim Chidori-san. E se nós formos parar para abastecer, deve durar mais uns dois dias.

-Por que isso tudo?

-Porque teremos que contornar o Himalaia. Não queremos correr risco naquela cadeia de montanhas. – diz Weber lá da cabine.

Kaname fica pensativa.

-Olha que tal vocês fazerem alguma coisa para comer? Hã? Que tal? – sugere o loiro

-O que você pensa que eu sou? Empregada?

Sousuke olha com cara de 'eu já sabia que essa seria a reação' para o loiro.

_-_Olha, eu e Weber seremos os pilotos. Revezaremos de oito e oito horas. E você poderia nos ajudar a com a comida. Deixa que limpeza de banheiro nós fazemos. O que achas? – fala Sagara.

-Cada um tem ajudar com alguma coisa.

KanamE cruza os braços novamente e olha de esguelha para o chão:

-'Tá bom. Eu vou fazer alguma coisa. – e vai até a geladeira e os armários, procurando alguma coisa para fazer de almoço. Sousuke só observa seus movimentos. "Parece que essa viagem vai ser longa...", pensa. Sons ao fundo de panelas sendo arrastadas para o fogão podem ser escutados. Resmungos femininos também. E isso ainda é a primeira hora de vôo.

* * *

**E aí? _Gostaram_? Semana que vem tem mais. Bjos!!**

**Uma sayonara da Contadora Nati-chan!**

* * *


End file.
